


Lucio's Pet

by Lepelael



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choking, Collars, F/M, Leashes, Lucio eventually explores his insecurities, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, first chapters are dubcon, jealous Lucio is best Lucio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepelael/pseuds/Lepelael
Summary: Gently stirring, a whisper of your name found its way to your ear, slipping like sheer fabric through the hot Vesuvian air. It was only 9am, and the heat was absolutely scorching already. A hand pulled you closer, stifling you even more in the heat, and you groaned softly. A soft nibble on your pulse had you sighing, but the chuckle from the man behind you made your eyes fly open as your blood collectively turned to ice.“My, my,” Lucio purred, his hand inching closer and closer to your sex. “My little pet is so eager today..”---------------------------Lucio is a lot of things; possessive, provocative, overbearing, obnoxious and insufferable, but also insecure. When he meets a magician in his beautiful Vesuvia, he must have her, and have her he does. Set before his marriage to Nadia in an au where the plague never exists. First chapter is PWP, following chapters can be influenced by what my readers want. I'll hold a vote for what the apprentice's name should be at some point, once he uses her actual name instead of just calling her pet.





	1. Gilded Cage

Gently stirring, a whisper of your name found its way to your ear, slipping like sheer fabric through the hot Vesuvian air. It was only 9am, and the heat was absolutely scorching already. A hand pulled you closer, stifling you even more in the heat, and you groaned softly. A soft nibble on your pulse had you sighing, but the chuckle from the man behind you made your eyes fly open as your blood collectively turned to ice.

“My, my,” Lucio purred, his hand inching closer and closer to your sex. “My little pet is so eager today..”

At once, you began to struggle, his alchemical left arm hooking under and around you to keep you in place. Your back was pressed into his bare chest, your core trapped between his already half hard cock and his hand, which had already slipped under the thin fabric of the garment you wore, seeking out that sensitive bundle of nerves he knew would drive you crazy. You would have tried to speak, but panic and haziness from sleep sent your mind racing faster than your body could keep up with; the only sound you were capable of making being a weak first half of the word 'no,’ but you knew that denying him aloud would only embolden him. Quietly, you whimpered, gasping when his fingers found your clit.

“Already so wet,” he growled, dipping two fingers into you to test the waters. At your tremble, he ground into your ass, a devilish grin on his lips. “Oh, you sweet, hedonistic little thing.” Lucio pushed his fingers in and out of you, savouring every single moan and sigh that left your lips. He was the only one who could see you like this, his sweet little magician writhing in pleasure in his arms. It didn't take long for him to grow bored of that position, however, no matter how much he enjoyed you writhing against his clothed erection.

Turning you onto your back, Lucio surveyed your body, swirling his long tongue around his fingers to clean himself of your essence. You were absolutely beautiful to him, flushed from the heat and his touches, the sheer fabric of your sleep clothes hiding nothing from him. Nonetheless, he wanted you bare for him, and so he tugged at the strings that tied your clothing together, pulling them away from your skin with a single motion of his alchemical arm. You squeaked softly, your hands twitching to cover yourself out of instinct.

“Don't you dare,” he growled, baring his teeth at you and causing your eyes to widen. As your hands went back to their position on either side of your head, he nuzzled your pulse, scraping pearly white teeth over your most sensitive spot. You sighed again in pleasure, your body trembling, and he grinned into your neck. “Go on, bare yourself for your Count, for your _master._ Show me how much you want me.” His voice was low, insistent, and you swallowed thickly. When you made no moves to follow his orders, he bit down on your pulse, causing you to arch your back and let out a squeal of pain. He hummed as your coppery blood stained his lips, swiping his tongue over the wound he created. Leaning back on his haunches, he drank you in, from your hand clamped over the wound he made on your neck to your dripping cunt, relishing the tears in your eyes. Leaning his weight against his false arm, he began to rub himself to full mast at your image. “You had best hurry it up,” he purred. “Display yourself for me, prepare yourself, and perhaps I'll be inclined to go easy on you.”

Unwilling as you were to admit it, you knew better than to disobey him, your left hand shakily making its way down to your clit. Lucio's eyes lit up, one corner of his mouth twitching up into a crooked smile when your legs opened. You focused your right hand on your breast, pinching and rolling your own nipple while your hand slipped down even further, barely stifling a moan as you began to pump three of your long, slender fingers into yourself. Just when your legs had begun to tremble, your eyes almost fluttering shut, did Lucio take your hand from your core, wrapping his sinful tongue around your digits. Your face was burning, your aching cunt begging to be filled, and Count Lucio did not miss the want on your features.

“I would implore you to be patient,” he snickered, testing you one last time while he freed his massive cock. “But I do believe there's plenty of time for that later. Same as usual, then, and don't even _think_ about cumming without my permission, pet.”

And then he slid inside of you, his girth stretching you despite your preparations, and you gasped, arching your back. Lucio growled and held your hips fast, snarling in your ear as he bottomed out inside of you. For a moment, he simply enjoyed your cunt twitching and squeezing around him, relishing in the scent of your sex, blood, sweat, and perfume, though the moment was quickly broken when he pulled out, eliciting a whine from you. Grinning from ear to ear, he slammed back inside of you, setting a fevered pace despite the scorching heat. You gasped, mewling with every thrust once he found that delightful spot inside of you. He'd had you so many times already, and each time your body responded more eagerly than the last. It wouldn't be long now, he would say, before you would give yourself to him completely, become his willing slave.

_His perfect little pet._

The thought of it sent a wave of defiance through you, and you moved to push the Count off of you. He laughed in turn, teeth scraping at your shoulder while his hands lifted up your legs, bringing your knees up to your shoulders while he continued to pound into you. He'd tried this position several times before, but only now was your body so yielding to his touch, your arched back offering your pert nipples to him like an altar, and he was your God. Lucio dipped down to taste your sacrifice, each tug of his mouth sending shocks from your nipples down to your core, until you were shaking and weeping, your nipples covered in his saliva and cooled by the breeze from the open balcony. You gasped and whined, raking your nails down his back when his mouth returned to your neck, your cunt fluttering and spasming in warning of your upcoming orgasm--

Lucio stopped abruptly, pulling out and holding your hands above your head. You whined loudly, tears coming to your eyes as your hips bucked up towards him, begging to be filled. Lucio simply tutted, a grin on his lips. “You're such a bad girl,” he purred, his flesh hand caressing your cheek. “I told you, you can't cum without my permission, don't you remember?”

For the first time that morning, you spoke, though it came out more like a sob than actual words. “I won't,” you gasped, your body writhing in need. “I promise, I wasn't, I'll be good!”

Lucio's hand moved to your throat, squeezing gently on the sides of your pulse. “Oh yeah?” His voice was low and soft, like velvet or blood, with a distinct sense of danger that stood every hair on your body on end. “Stay still,” he whispered, biting the apex of your neck and shoulder. “If you move even a single muscle but to breathe, I'll leave you high and dry with your hands bound so you can't even finish yourself off.”

Swallowing, you nodded, staying extra still while he pulled away from you. You dared not even open your eyes, relying on your hearing to tell you what he was doing. Metal clinking against itself made your ears perked up, and when you felt his weight settle beside you on the bed again, a cool sensation surrounded your throat. A few more clicks of Lucio fiddling with the metal, and it tightened to just before it would have been uncomfortable. Lucio's heat withdrew, and you dared to flutter your eyes open, met with the sight of Lucio, a golden key which he set to the side, and his usual insufferable smirk.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, hooking his finger in a loop at the front of whatever was on your neck. You yelped and sat up, scrambling to stand when he pulled even further, leading you to the full length mirror on the other side of the room. Immediately, your eyes flew to the golden piece around your neck, intricate and perfectly modelled for your throat in particular, with a ring in the front and a small locking mechanism at the back which pulled it looser or tighter. A collar. Lucio had given you a collar, a mark of his ownership. Your eyes filled with tears, a desire to resist welling up in you once more, but your heart dropped when you heard Lucio's voice in your ear.

 _“You belong to_ **_me_ ** _now,”_ He cooed, nipping at your ear. _“I'm going to make you into my best pet yet, magician.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this chapter a full smut scene but I felt like the dramatic collar reveal was better for a stopping point. Next chapter will be porn with plot.


	2. Devil's Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio continues to ravish you, though there is a minor... interruption.

_“You belong to_ **_me_ ** _now,”_ He cooed, nipping at your ear. _“I'm going to make you into my best pet yet, magician.”_

* * *

 

Tears welled up in your eyes, and you turned around to face him, shivering when his cold eyes met yours. It was easy to forget, when he was fucking you, how heartless this man was. You backed into the wall, his arms quickly boxing you in, and suddenly Lucio was grinding his cock against your stomach.

“And here you seemed so happy to have me,” he purred, his tongue swiping a tear from your cheek as it rolled down. “Was it all a lie, then? Would my little pet _lie_ to her count?”

Immediately, you shook your head, self preservation kicking in. “I wouldn't, I haven't lied,” you gasped, your body tensing when he pinned you to the wall, sandwiching your body between cool stone and heated flesh. His alchemical hand traced icy trails over your side, and you whimpered softly.

“Prove it,” he growled. Seeing your confusion, he chuckled under his breath. “Kiss me. Earnestly, passionately. If you really want me, that should be no problem, right, pet?”

Swallowing down the fear, the distaste in your throat, you leaned up onto your tiptoes and pressed your lips to his. Softly at first, chastely, but the tightening grip of his left hand spurred you to kiss harder. A strangled moan left his lips, and easily his tongue found its way into your mouth, coaxing yours out to play. His alchemical hand knotted itself in your hair, the organic one rubbing your still dripping sex. Quietly, you moaned, allowing him to swallow the sound and placing your hands over his chest, feeling his quick breathing and racing pulse. For a moment, his hands drifted away, though his lips never left, and your hands began to wander his chest, shoulders and neck, your back arching into him. You felt him smile into your kiss, pulling away to bite your jaw--

_Click._

Quickly, you looked down, eyes widening at the golden chain that connected your collar to Lucio's hand. With a grin and a yank, he pulled you over to his desk, settling into his chair and swiping his tongue over his lips.

“Ride me,” he ordered, and with another tug of your chain -- your _leash_ \-- you found yourself settling atop of him, his false hand holding your hip in a vice grip. With a soft whimper, you sunk down onto his length, the new angle causing you to cry out at the feeling of being filled in a new way. His chair was more than large enough for you to work with, and with a little more urging from Lucio, slowly you began to bounce yourself up and down on his cock. Any hand you used to try and cover your face was slapped away, brought to the backrest of his chair and threatened with a nip. By the time you were performing as he'd like, however, he could tell by the shaking of your hips that you were close, and he tutted softly. “Such an eager girl,” he purred, tweaking your nipple and causing you to moan. “You haven't forgotten that you're not allowed to cum until I say so, have you?”

Your cunt tightened around him, and he snickered at your determination to please him in your attempts to delay your orgasm. He opened his mouth to say something whilst he thrust into you, your hips firmly in place thanks to his strong hands, when a knock sounded at his door. Lucio snarled, pulling you all the way onto his cock before draping his cloak over you. Only _he_ was allowed to see you like this.

“This had better be god damned important,” he snarled, glaring over your shoulder to whomever had disturbed you. You couldn't focus on what was being said, not with Lucio's order not to cum and his fingers torturing you right in front of this complete stranger. At a particularly sinful stroke of his fingers, you clung to his shoulders and whined, your entire stomach tensing in shameless arousal. The courtier stopped speaking, and Lucio grinned like a devil. Your cheeks flushed red, and you threw a backward glance to the now red-faced man, whose glass of wine was near spillt. Rapidly, the man closed his eyes, finishing his report and bowing out at Lucio's dismissal. As soon as the door shut behind him, Lucio purred and tore his cloak off of you, bending you over the desk in front of you.

“You little _minx_ ,” he growled, biting your shoulder as he thrust into you, setting the same punishing pace as before. Pressing your face into the hardwood, Lucio let out a groan of his own, his cock twitching and jumping inside of you. “Did you like being teased right in front of my Consul?” he asked, a grin in his voice. “Did it make you want to cum, to come undone right in front of him?”

“Yes,” you gasped, hoping that if you played along he would let you cum and be done with you. “Yes, god, I did!”

Lucio snickered and toyed with your clit, his voice growing deeper. “Mm, I thought so. What a nice little pet you are…” His pace slowed again, and for a moment you thought you would cry if he left you high and dry, but he didn't. Instead, he slowed to the point where it was almost painful, his next question frightening and confusing you at once.

_“Did you want him?”_

It had been spoken with such venom, such malice, you didn't know how he could have come to that conclusion. You'd barely even gotten a glimpse of the man. All you could do in response was shake your head and sputter out a shaky “no.”

Lucio's tone lightened then, and he pressed a kiss to your shoulder. “Of course you didn't,” he whispered, more to himself than to you. “After all, nobody can please you like I can, hm, little pet?” His hand at your clit made you hopeful, so you nodded and agreed, and he grinned, rubbing a harsh circle on the sensitive nub. “Yes.. I think I'll let you cum now, before I attend to my court for the day.” He picked up his pace then, revelling in all of your gasps, whines and moans as he worked you back up to your peak. “Go on, make it a good one,” he growled, threading his fingers into the hair at your scalp and pulling you back into him.

Your vision went white as he bottomed out inside you again, white-hot pleasure stealing your breath and making you spasm around his cock, your own climax finishing him off inside of you with a primal grunt. Lucio flexed every muscle he could, angling your womb down to catch every single drop of his seed. He pictured your hips and belly swelling with his seed, his heir, your spastic cunt milking his thick cock, almost like you were thirsty for his cum. Sighing in relief, he pulled out of you with a wet squelch, wiping your mixed essences off of his dick with a soft towel. Any other time, he would have watched you lick and suck it off, but there was no time today. And besides, there was plenty of time for him to break you in; you were his new favourite pet, after all.

After dressing himself in his usual regalia, Lucio carried you over to the bed. There was a basin of water easily within reach, and he made sure the chamber pot was empty before hooking your leash to one of the bed posts. “You just stay here,” he purred, kissing your cheek. “and rest up, pet. I've got something even better planned for you tonight.”

With a twirl of his cape, he was out the door, the lock clicking behind him as he left you alone in the room you shared with him now and giving you time to mull over what had happened. His last question to you had unnerved you, not only by what he had said, but by the tone of voice he had used, also. Almost as if.. he was insecure?

You shook your head, shielding your eyes from the rising sun with a pout. From just about any other man, you might have expected jealousy or insecurity, but this was Lucio. Lucio did not get jealous, and if he did, he took what he wanted and crushed his opposition. He already had you, and nobody would be stupid enough to try and take you from him, you reasoned, pulling the pale sheet over yourself and relishing the breeze blowing over you.

Perhaps you would understand things better in the evening. You were tired, and if you still had questions come dinnertime, you would ask him then, when it was just the two of you. For now: sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the end of the second half of the opening smut! I figured I would at least finish this before going on a regular update schedule, even though it's likely going to be sporadic as fuck. let me know what you all want to see, either here or on my Tumblr (which is also just lepelael)


End file.
